Sheath
by drsilly-1
Summary: How one woman can change the heart of a man and learn to protect him as she grows.KxK
1. The beginning

"There she is so small and innocent. It was so easy to get so close to her,  
yet she truly was so far away hiding behind those fake smiles. She's  
gorgeous a true goddess but she had one flaw she so easily let me in to her  
heart and home. What will I do with her use and then leave her? No I think  
maybe she can be different. But be cautious, we do not need a repeat of  
last time. This sure will be interesting", thought Battousai as he watched  
the young girl who took him in train. 


	2. The Meeting

I looked at Battousai from the courtyard. He looked so handsome. Wait a  
second, hold up; this is Battousai the manslayer in my home, the famous  
hitokiri. Never mind that, How did he get here, in my home? "Oh, I remember  
now," said Kaoru whose shinai now hung loosely at her side.  
Flashback  
Kaoru was returning from the market tofu in hand walking slowly. She turned  
down the alley way and went into to the cloth store for some material . She  
bought some red and gold cloth and a spool of gold thread.  
"This was going to be her true masterpiece and I don't care about the  
expenses" she thought.  
She paid for the cloth and thread and then remembered that she would need  
to accessorize in order for it to look perfect. I do not know why I'm going  
through all of this spending all this money.  
"Maybe I want to look gorgeous for once." I thought, "to prove to people  
that she wasn't just some sweaty tomboy that only knew how to fight, but  
knew how to be a lady." So maybe when I look in the mirror I see this woman  
with grace, poise, and beauty. "They won't know what hit them" I thought.  
So I headed into the accessory store but could not find anything to suit my  
needs. Then I saw a black box on the floor, I picked it up, and opened it.  
All I could think of was that it was perfect inside of the box was Chinese  
(I do not know what you call those stick thingies that you put in your  
hair, but that is what I'm talking about) hair sticks. They were shaped as  
a gold dragon on each end and the sticks themselves were red and the eyes  
were encrusted with diamonds.  
"Wow" was all I could say at the moment how was I supposed to afford these.  
So then I went up to the counter with them.  
"Where did you find these?," asked the shopkeeper.  
"In the back on the floor" I simply replied.  
"Okay" said the lady  
"How much for them?" I asked.  
"Free of charge girl, I feel that you were destined to have them"  
"Thank you" said Kaoru leaving the lady's store  
Wow that sure was nice of her, thought Kaoru. Better get home now it  
getting pretty late. So Kaoru walked down the stretch to her dojo  
"It was quite late", I thought, "better hurry."  
Unbeknownst to Kaoru five men had been following her four whom had been  
working together to get the young maiden in front of them the other just an  
onlooker fascinated by the scene in front of him that was about too  
unravel.  
"Hey there pretty!" "You know you shouldn't be out her so late at night ,  
you could get hurt" " Do you need help with your packages ?"  
"Why me, Why now" I thought to myself. The one day I did hide my shinai  
under my kimono is the day that I get harassed what great luck I've got.  
Just keep walking and ignore them and everything will be fine.  
"You know it's not nice to ignore people" said the first guy as he grabbed  
her. She threw her packages to the floor being extra careful with the tofu.  
She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back with a thud. 


	3. The Fight

Sheath: Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but most of you authors know how that goes. Whatever straying from the subject here's the brand new chapter.

Kaoru looked around at the four left at charged at the first on with kick to the stomach and an uppercut and he was out. 'Three more to go' thought Kaoru.

Meanwhile in the dark there was a man perched in a tree observing the whole scene with the woman the women and the thieves wondering whether he was to help her or not. 'I shall wait and see. She is doing well on her own' thought battousai. 'She is quite beautiful' admiring the brave young woman before him, also wondering why he was think of this young woman who could be no older than 18.

But it wasn't so much of an age differences him being 21. "I remember when I had last enjoyed a woman's company it was that bitch Tomoe betraying me for that bastard Akira I taught them a lesson though" thought battousai as he rubbed scarred cheek. Then he dispersed the thought ad turned back to the fight. Then he saw something glimmer in the moonlight from one of the men.

"Damn" cursed Kaoru as she knocked out the third man and the fourth man with a combo of a kick and punch. Then out o no where came the fifth and final with a dagger which he held her throat as he began to ravish her. Kaoru kicked against but that only made him angrier as he pressed it into her flesh causing her to bleed and she still as she felt the warm blood trickle down her neck from the wound. "I can't give up she thought but she felt helpless as he started to dig into kimono. She snapped as she bit his hand and turned to upper cut him. That's when his hand raised and came down her with the dagger.

Battousai saw this and decided that this was his time to intervene as he unsheathed his sakabato and knocking the man out cold as he was sprawled over the young woman. He held out his hand to her.

"Thanks" Said kaoru as she stared at her rescuer. He was about 5'8 and yet he looked quite small. As though he was underfed and fragile yet he contained a great strength within himself. She stared at his amber/golden eyes and his blood red hair that caressed his face he was hansome, deadly so.

"Women shouldn't walk alone at night. They could get hurt especially in these times" said battousai as he looked down upon the woman he saved as he pulled heup from the floor. 'I was right she is young' as he gazed into her very deep dark ocean blue eyes and watched as her midnight tressses swayed with every movement she made. 'Damn she's beautiful' as he sucked in a breath at the sight her disheveled state, her kimono astray and her exposed her creamy pale legs.

Kaoru tried to adjust her kimono so that her skin was not being shown to the the man staring at her. After she finished she held out her hand this stranger and said "Hello. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. What is yours?".

"My name is Himura Kenshin."


End file.
